Yoo Ji Ae
Perfil *'Nombre:' Jiae (지애)thumb|469x469px|Ji Ae * Nombre Completo: '''Yoo Ji Ae (유지애) * '''Nombre Chino: Liú Zhì' Ài (刘智爱) *'Profeción:' Cantante, Rapera, Modelo, MC, Bailarina y Actriz *'Apodo:' Elephant, Moomin. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' * Lugar de Nacimiento: Seul, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 43 kg * Grupo sanguíneo: A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Geminis. * Signo zodiacal chino: 'Gallo *'Agencia: WOOLLIM Entertainment Mini Biografia Pre-Debut Durante 2010 fue modelo para diferentes revistas como Yozo.Yoo Ji Ae hizo su debut en television apareciendo en el show "You're My Oppa" (YAMO) en donde el grupo INFINITE, antes de su debut, debian de cuidarla como su hermana menor. Debut Debuta como cantante solista con un single digital denominado Delight el día 24 de Abril de 2013. Lo cual llamó la atención debido a su aspecto fresco y puro. Su debut oficial fue junto a LOVELYZ el 12-11-2014. Dramas * God of Study ( KBS2, 2010) Programas de TV *2015: LOVELYZ DIARY SEASON 2 (junto a LOVELYZ ) *2014: LOVELYZ DIARY (junto a LOVELYZ ) *2014: MBC Gayo Daejejun (31/12/14) *2014: MBC's Music Core Year-End Special (27/12/14) *2014: A Song For You (26/12/14) *2014: MTV The Show Winter Special (23/12/14) *2014: SBS Gayo Daejun 2014 (21/12/14) *2014: ArirangTV Simply KPOP (19/12/14) *2014: Arirang Pops In Seoul (18/12/14) *2014: The 10th Youth Blue Growth Awards (18/12/14) *2014: MTV The Show (16/12/14) *2014: MTV The Show (9/12/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (2/12/14) *2014: ArirangTV Simply KPOP (21/11/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (18/11/14) *2014: ArirangTV Simply KPOP (17/11/14) *2014: Naver Yoonsang Interview (11/11/14) *2013: KBS Gayo Daejun﻿ (27/12/13) *2013: LOEN TV`s I'M (Introduce Myself) (entrevista) *2012: Running Man (ep 98) *2010: "You're My Oppa" como la hermana menor de INFINITE Discografia Singles Digitales Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'LOVELYZ ** Posición: Visual, Sub-Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. ** Rol en el Grupo: Jelly girl. ** Introducción: Jiae, who you will miss if she disappeared (Jiae, a quien vas a extrañar si ella desaparece.) * Educacion: School of Performing Arts Seoul. * Familia: 'Padre y madre. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Japonés, Mandarín (básico). *'Especialidad:' Piano, Japonés, Actuación. * Hobbies: Ver películas, bailar, actuar, cocinar y fotografía. * Color favorito: Morado, blanco. * Comida Favorita: todo tipo de comida, en especial postres; helado, galletas, gofre, chocolate. * Cantantes Favoritos: Eric Benet , Corinne Bailey Rae. *'Drama Favorito:' Secret Garden. * Estilo favorito: Casual. * Tipo ideal: Inteligente y alguien con un sentido del humor. Kang Dong Won * Persona a la que siempre va a respetar: G.O.D. * 'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor * Lleva un bolso grande con comida de supervivencia. * Dice que podría comer helado cada día del año. * Se presenta a sí misma como "falsa maknae". * Es la "hermana menor" de INFINITE. *Apareció en un episodio de Running Man en 2012 vestida de colegiala. En este episodio también aparecieron dos de sus compañeras de la misma compañía. *L bromeo sobre ella diciendo que escribiria su nombre en su Death Note. *Mayormente confunden su nombre con el de Joo Jia. *Es cercana a JunQ de MYNAME , dado que el era uno de sus amigos con los cuales se escapó en You're my oppa. *Una vez que se lanzó su canción el día 24, ésta se ha situado entre los primeros puestos de la lista de veinte sitios de música en línea como melon y soribada, etc. *Su canción ha tenido bastante éxito en Corea debido a su estilo fresco y puro, lo que la diferencia de otros grupos que tienden a ser sexys. *Su MV Delight ha recibido más de 147.000 visitas el primer día. Lo cual ha llamado la atención dado que es una novata. *En el MV de su cancion debut "Delight" lo protagonizó con Baro de B1A4. * Los fans dicen que tiene una voz muy dulce, pura e inocente. *Dicen que se parece a la gimnasta rítmica Son Yeon Jae. * Tiene una personalidad tranquila, tímida y dulce. * Compartía habitación con Mijoo en el predebut. * En varias entrevista se le pidió que se describiera, y siempre se describe como una chica "Tsundere". * Las parte de sus cuerpo en las que más confía es la muñeca y su tobillo, debido a que tiene más fuerza. * En una entrevista dijo que ella se siente linda, cuando tiene hambre y pide que le compren comida. * Sueña con que algún día pueda viajar a Europa por si sola. * Antes del debut del grupo, tuvo un pequeña discusión con JIN, la cual hizo que su amistad no siguiera siendo la misma de antes, en el episodio 6 de Lovelyz Diary, Jiae dijo que sentía haber lastimado sus sentimientos. * Fue compañera en la secundaria de JunQ de MYNAME Y Kai de EXO. * Tiene cara de bebé * Realizo un cameo en el drama de KBS TV God of Study. * Es como la mamá de LOVELYZ Ya que ayuda a las miembros en todo y es muy buena en la cocina. * En su lista de "Cosas que hacer antes de morir" ella escribió: Ir de vacaciones con mi familia por todo el mundo (O aunque sea 3 lugares estarían bien). Darle a mi papá un auto nuevo. Vivir en una casa que yo diseñé. * Dijo que quiere volverse cercana a Hani de EXID * Su nombre en chino significa "Una persona sabia" * En una entrevista donde había que responde con "Sí" o "No" le preguntaron "Yoo JiAe... Tengo un hábito de masticar y morder cosas" a lo que ella respondió "Sí" * Subió una nota al fancafe diciendo: ''"Wow, Wow, Lovelinus. Genial, 40.000 miembros ah, genial! Gracias Lovelinus! Nunca me imaginé que podrían haber 40.000 miembros... Es muy asombroso... No puedo creerlo... ¿Tiene sentido?... Moomin está emocionada. En vez de solo 40.000 miembros compartiendo, se los compensaremos mucho más! En verdad no puedo creerlo... Soy muy suertuda de que hay 40.000 de nuestras Lovelinuses, que siempre me hacen sonreir... No cambiemos y estemos juntos, los amo" * En Weekly Idol demostró ser buena en el rap. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Fan Café * Página Oficial *Página Oficial-Home Galeria Jiae1-0.jpg Yoo Ji Ae2.jpg Yoo_Ji_Ae03.jpg Yoo Ji Ae04.jpg Videografia thumb|left|300px|Delight Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SM C&C Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:Visual Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo